


LOVE ME (like you used to)

by ectothermal, Peachy_Mary



Series: Homestuck Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Pregnancy, Incest, Minor Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Minor Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Roxy Deserves Better, Squirting, Sub Drop, a little dash of age regression, bro strider y’all him a bad man, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectothermal/pseuds/ectothermal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Mary/pseuds/Peachy_Mary
Summary: “What do you say, Rox Star? Gonna be a good girl and give your daddy another baby?”She can only whimper out a softDaaaadddyyyyyin her frustration and impatience, tired of being teased and feeling ready to burst. He doesn't even ask her to beg, but she does anyway: “Yes, Daddy, please, I wanna be good, I wanna have your baby, please, Daddy, god,pleasefuck me.”--Baby Slut Gets Bad Touched By Daddy Dearest Dot Pornhub Dot Com





	LOVE ME (like you used to)

**Author's Note:**

> get a box a tissues cause you gonna need it for this mess

The house is supposed to be empty, all of Bro's little creations run off for the day because for some reason none of them like spending time in their own home. He's expecting silence when he comes up out of the basement, but instead he’s met with the muffled sound of teeny bopper trash music coming from the second floor. He knows exactly which brat it is, and while he hadn’t intended to pay his little Rox Star a visit, hers is a check he’s been meaning to cash in. He stalks his way up to her bedroom and even does her the courtesy of knocking first, tapping out the same timid pattern he knows his brats like to use as a safety signal.

“It's open!” She doesn't even look up when she hears the familiar knock of one of her siblings at her door. She sits in her bed, phone blasting Halsey on shuffle while she hums along under her breath and paints her toenails. It's been a while since she took a day off for herself. Life has been non-stop disaster central for weeks, and her squad couldn't have cancelled extra practice on a better day. 

Bro shakes his head at how stupidly trusting Roxy is. No matter how many times he tries to scare it out of her, she just never fucking learns. He pushes the door open with enough force for it to slam into the wall behind it.

Roxy can't help it - she jumps and screams at the sudden noise, smearing hot pink polish over her skin and nearly dropping the bottle in her fright. She knows it's her dad even before her wide eyes snap up to see him stretching himself out across the entire doorway (blocking her exit, trapping her inside). She keeps her eyes on him as she shakily screws the lid back on her nail polish and sets it aside.

“Hey there, squirt. Spare a minute for your old man?”

“Jesus _Christ,_ you scared me!” She tries to laugh it off, but her nerves make it sound strained and uncomfortable; she scoots herself backward until her back hits her headboard.

“Jumpy much?” He asks, smirking at the fear that practically rolls off of Roxy in waves, at the way she won’t even take her eyes off him.

Bro pushes off the door frame and takes a couple steps further into the room, slamming the door shut behind him just to see if she’ll scream again, but she only flinches, voice staying firmly locked in her throat. He keeps eye contact with her while he leans back and throws the lock with an exaggerated sense of finality. Her stomach drops.

“I wasn't exactly expecting my door to explode open, give me some credit.” Her face screws up in frustration with herself - she doesn't know why she always talks back when she shouldn't. 

He thinks it’s cute that she’s still trying to be brave. He’s always liked the way none of his kids can ever keep from copping an attitude with him, especially when they always so clearly regret it afterwards. He ignores it for now, taking his sweet time to mosey his way to her bedside.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on her knees. “Aren't you normally at the gym around now?”

“Maybe. But I want to spend time with you right now, do some good old father-daughter bondin'. We’ve even got the house all to ourselves.” He plops down heavily in front of her, leaning back on one hand that barely flirts with the edge of her personal space. Roxy’s toes curl under at the proximity. 

“Oh.” Her heart sinks. They're completely alone. She's a lot bigger, a lot older than she was the last time he paid her any personal attention, but her dad is truly massive in a way that never stops being intimidating. 

She swallows, thinking about the unreasonable envy she's felt lately towards Dave in regards to her father's attention, and she wonders why she ever thinks she wants it at all. “Um. What - what. Kind of bonding?”

“Don't worry, I think you’ll like it.” He moves his hand to rest on top of one of her bare feet, giving it a gentle squeeze while he turns to face her better.

She fights down the urge to jerk away, but she regrets it as soon as his hand moves further up, grip shifting to wrap completely around her ankle. The backs of his fingers press against the heat of Roxy’s thigh, and she shivers despite herself as his fingers stroke against her skin in careful little swipes, too close to the hem of her sleep shorts. 

“Actually, I know you’ll like it. It’s what you’ve wanted this whole time, isn’t it?”

“I - I don't know what you're talking about?” she tries. She's already backed herself against her headboard, with another wall to one side, Dad in front of her, and a locked door to fumble with even if she managed to slip past him - she's stuck. Still, her hands move to press into the bed on either side of her, just a little more mobile than before.

Bro gets a rush of excitement at the change in position. He knows that cheer has made Roxy stronger and he’s kept a careful eye on her progress, both because she looked damn good and so that he could put a stop to it if she developed more than his tastes allowed. It’s made her confident, and he can’t wait to put her back in her place.

“You don’t have to be shy.” He dips his little finger under the fabric of her tiny shorts, scrapes his nail against her when he drags it back out.

The moves her dad is making are tiny, miniscule, but their impact is hefty, leaving Roxy trembling at the drag of a fingernail. Worse still is the confirmation of what he wants from her, what he's implying she wants from him, too. She turns her head sharply aside to avoid looking at him altogether, but Bro doesn’t mind, not when he knows all of her attention is still focused on him. 

“I know you’ve been foolin' around with your brother.”

Her fingers curl into fists, knuckles pressing into the mattress; all her muscles feel coiled and tense, trapped between the idea of trying to run past a UFC champion, making things worse for herself, but ultimately walking away with the knowledge that she didn't crumble, or the idea of submitting, giving him what he wants to spare herself from as much of his game as possible. “Everybody knows that,” she grumbles, in spite of her best interests.

“Everyone knows that you’re a slut for your own brother, sure, but do they know you’re only usin' him ‘cause you weren’t gettin' what you really wanted? All that time you must’ve spent wishin' for the real thing.”

Her lip curls and trembles as her dad calls her a slut - not for the first time, and probably not the last, but it hurts all the same. His implications, too, are gross, make her shudder, but it's not the first time that doubt has wriggled its way into her about what she really wants - not from Dirk, she could never doubt her love for him, but from her dad. If she wants his love and attention bad enough to take it however he deigns to give it to her. 

“Don't. I love him.” Her voice is hushed, knowing that defending herself like that is useless despite the inability to stop herself from it.

He can feel the faint tremble in her leg as he runs his open palm up her shin, teases at bringing it higher up her thigh but then traces his fingertips down the back of her thigh to grab her ankle again, grip tighter now than before. "Baby, if you wanted my cock, all you had to do was ask."

His grip around her ankle is solid this time, something that won't be easy to get out of, but his words spark the fight in her all the same and she aims a kick to his chin with the heel of her free foot. He anticipates the kick to the face, but Roxy’s a lot faster than he thought she would be, and her heel passes by a little too close for comfort. And that’s just unacceptable. 

She yelps in both surprise and fear as her dad takes a hold of her; it all happens faster than she can process. He plucks her leg out of the air and twists around to kneel on the bed, dragging Roxy down from the headboard by the hold on her ankle. With a grip behind her knees, he pulls her lower half up off the bed and forces her into a bastardized shoulder stand, bearing both her own weight and more and more of his right on the back of her neck. "That wasn’t very nice." 

She grunts in pain, weight shifting and fingers twisting to grip her bedding as she tries to find a way out from under him. "Leave me _alone."_ She knows it won't get her anywhere, but it's the only thing she can think to say.

"I know I taught you better than that. How are you _supposed_ to ask for things, Roxy?" He’s mad now, any idea of being vaguely gentle or teasing flying right out the window along his with patience. His eyes fix hungry to Roxy’s face, watching her struggle as he presses yet more of his weight down onto her. “Actually, I’m feelin' a little under-appreciated here, so why don’t you make it real sweet while you’re at it.”

He watches impassively as Roxy slowly winds herself down, waiting her out until finally she stills, accepting that because she can't budge him, she can't get out of this position without hurting herself. 

Her chin lifts to try and emerge from under her chest, heaving with adrenaline-laden breath. “Please, just. Stop.”

“Good girl.” 

Relief floods Roxy as her dad takes his weight off of her; at the same time, embarrassment and shame come rushing in at the way she can feel herself getting wet from the phrase "good girl," like a Pavlovian response to the words.

He slides one hand down her leg to give her thigh a quick swat, more sound than anything. He lingers there, spreading his hand wide with his fingertips digging deep into her inner thigh, groping and squeezing at that tense, toned muscle. She makes a soft sound of mostly surprise, breath catching in her throat, the feeling of leather on her skin all too familiar.

The familiarity doesn't last, though - his grip on her knee goes tight and punishing, grinding the tendons together in a familiar little vibration that he’s always found beautiful. “But I thought I said to make it sweet, huh? My feelings are hurt, Roxy, aren’t you sorry at all?”

She grunts and groans in pain, face twisted up as she tries to bear it, as she tries and fails to twist out of his grasp until she caves. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm - I'll do better.”

Heat blooms low in Bro’s stomach at her little noises, half hard cock giving a twitch of interest when Roxy finally gives in and calls him Daddy. He lets up completely, taking his weight off of her; her breath releases heavy once the strain in her neck and the strong fingers in her knee relent. He presses a lingering kiss to her knee as he lowers her back down onto the bed. It’s easy work to slot himself up against her hips; she hates herself a little bit for giving in, but her thighs spread for him without resistance.

“I know baby girl, I know. God, look at you. My little Pop Rox, all grown up. But you’re always gonna be my little girl, aren’t you.” He runs his hands up and down her thighs, dragging her shorts out of place when he brings them to rest hot and heavy against her hips. She shivers under the heated drag of his hands on her skin, eyes closing and brow crumpling under his vocal admiration. His thumbs tease at her hem line. “You remember how this works, don’t you, baby girl? You be good for Daddy, and then Daddy can be good for you, too.”

“I remember,” she whispers - she can't muster the strength to speak any louder. Her arms press over her chest, elbows tucked in tightly to her sides and fingers curling at her chin. Bro loves Roxy like this, when she’s gone all sweet and soft for him, that firecracker spirit fading away and replaced by the meek little girl he raised her to be.

He hums in satisfaction and leans down over her. Her hands shift to hold onto her dad's upper arms as his hand slides up her body; one hand slips under Roxy’s shirt to fit against the curve of her ribs, scraping a thumbnail against her nipple through the fabric of her bra which draws a soft gasping sound from her throat. His other hand cups around the back of her neck to tip her head up as he dips down low. He stops less than a hair's breadth away from her plush lips, opening his mouth against hers in the barest tease of a kiss. Her fingers flex in anticipation, pressing into his muscles to steady herself as his breath puffs against her lips.

“How good does your brother fuck you? Be honest now, baby.”

She's stunned still, breath caught, trying to find a way to answer his question before she makes him angry again. “I - he fucks me good, and - and hard, like I like it, but…” she cuts herself off, cheeks heated and pink with the shame of her admission, the fact that she's confessing into her father's mouth, the guilt that there's a "but" at all.

He rewards her honesty by slipping his hand fully under her bra, squeezing one fat tit in his hand and relishing the way she spills out between his fingers; she bites her lip to dampen the noise she makes in the back of her throat. Roxy’s hard nipple is caught against the seam where leather gives way to his bare palm, and he takes a moment to tease her with the rough texture, dragging the palm of his hand in rough little circles against her sensitive nipple. She can't quite muffle the needy whine it draws from her. 

“But it’s not enough, though, is it? He’s not what you really want, what you need.”

She lets her dad fill in the blanks how he wants to, nodding in agreement even though he's not perfectly accurate this time. He rolls his hips into hers - the press and drag of his fat, hard cock against her pussy makes her drip with a rush of fresh wetness, draws a high, desperate sound from her.

He forces himself to stop his dirty grind. Everything about this situation, from Roxy’s forced submission to the shameful desire he can all but taste on her breath, makes his dick throb and his hands twitch with the need to take take take. And he will, soon, but damn if he’s not going to try his best to ruin her first. "Tell me what you need, baby girl, fuckin' beg for it."

Her pink flush deepens with her embarrassment, spreading splotchy down her neck and mixing with the flush of arousal. “I need - I need to get fucked, please,” she breathes, barely a whisper, like she couldn't bear anyone else hearing her beg like this even though she knows they're alone. “Daddy, please. Fuck me like you _need_ to fuck me. Please.”

He smirks and takes his hands off her, pulling back from Roxy completely to survey just how wrecked she already looks with her shirt rucked up to expose the toned muscles of her stomach and her pale grey shorts gone dark and damp in the center. He thinks about Roxy’s odd wording and the many ways that Dirk must be failing her in bed, and he wants to laugh at how desperate she must be for it now. “What was that, darlin'? I don’t think I heard you.” 

He digs his knuckle into the top of that wet spot. Nothing can ever just feel good with her dad, and Roxy remembers this from the last time he played with her; his knuckle in her clit teeters the line between pain and pleasure, the moan she traps behind firmly shut lips tinted with discomfort. She pushes up on her elbows, hips stuttering between rocking into and pulling away from the pressure of his hand. He switches his knuckle for the heel of his palm, grinding it down relentlessly against Roxy’s clothed clit. She knows he heard her already, judging by the smug look on his face; still, she steels herself to speak up this time, fingers fisting in her bedspread beneath her as he grinds the heel of his palm into her.

“Don't be shy, baby, I wanna hear you loud and clear, scream it for all I care. What do you need?” He finishes with a particularly brutal grind against her, his nails digging crescent marks into her lower stomach from the force of it.

“Please - ow, _ah!_ \- please fuck me, Daddy, I need you to fuck me, Daddy, please,” she begs, loud and whining and needy this time, sharp moans of pained pleasure interrupting herself; her hips tilt down with his rough grind into her, trying to escape the pressure and the harsh, burning friction. Her stomach hollows, head dropping back before she slips off of her elbows with a deep groan from her gut with the combination of that pain and the sharp stinging bite of his nails. _“Fuck.”_

“Good girl.” He relents the pressure against her clit to splay his hands wide and possessive on her stomach. 

She hates that she does, but Roxy wants him to keep calling her "good girl," wants him to keep praising her, wants to keep this attention as long as possible. He drags his hands up her chest, bunching her flimsy shirt up under her chin to fully expose the soft fabric of her bra with her hard nipples poking upwards. She stops trying to hold back her sounds, whines and whimpers spilling freely as her dad hunches down to bite and lave his tongue against her sensitive nipple through the fabric. His hands move to cup her tits while he trails a series of sucking kisses up her chest, teeth dragging harsh up her neck to end in a mean nip against the edge of her jaw.

“My good, good girl. Don’t worry, baby girl. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good, gonna give you everythin' you need.”

Her fingers jitter, feeling like she needs to do something with her hands but not knowing what; she tugs her shirt off the rest of the way while her dad promises her what she begged for. “Thank you, Daddy -” he catches her by surprise with a rough kiss, cutting off her words and drawing out a small startled noise as his tongue presses past her lips and fucks into her mouth. She kisses him back once she catches up, tongue pressing forward to meet his.

She moans openly into his mouth as he starts up another filthy roll of his hips against hers. She hooks her heels over the backs of his thighs to fuck her hips up in time with his, to keep the pressure and the friction; he hums in satisfaction. Her hands lift to press flat against her daddy's stomach, sliding upward to feel the ridges of the muscle there. 

Bro’s dick throbs at how eager Roxy is for him, how badly his own daughter wants to fuck him. His perfect little baby slut, years in the making. He slips one hand down the back of her shorts to cup her ass and hold her against him, fingers digging into her asscheeks; his other hand goes up to fist into her hair, yanking her out of the kiss even as he snags her bottom lip between his teeth. It arches her back at an uncomfortable angle as she looks up at him through low eyelashes. “Is that where I want your hands, baby?”

Her hands almost jerk away from him on reflex when he scolds her, but she pauses before trailing her fingers back down to hook in his belt. “Here?” she asks quietly, between soft, breathy moans and sharp gasps of pain as he ducks back down again to suck a big obvious mark into the side of her neck, digging his teeth in over and over again and then soothing the pain with a heavy drag of his tongue. She bites her lip hard, eyes squeezing shut as she rocks her clit against the hard line of his cock.

He stills his hips and pushes himself up onto his forearm, giving his daughter more than enough room to work her hands between them. “Right there, baby girl. Why don’t you open up my pants, show Daddy how much you want his cock.”

She nods as much as she can with his grip still tight in her hair, already tugging the free end of his belt loose from the buckle, and once she has it undone she quickly unfastens the fly of his pants. She's got one hand around his cock, in the middle of pulling him free of his clothes, when he brings the hand he’s got stuffed down her shorts around to her front, dipping his thumb between her sloppy wet pussy lips to scrape a nail against her clit. It makes her body jerk in surprise and pain, makes her fingers clench around him. "Oh, fuck."

His eyes stay fixed on Roxy’s face, watching it crumple and twist as he keeps her buried under the haze of pleasure and pain. "Good girl," he says, just to feel the hot burst of her juices as she clenches down around nothing, proof that he has his baby girl right where he wants her.

The way he says it this time sounds more like a taunt, but it makes her wetter all the same, makes her whine as she wraps both hands around his cock, dragging precum along his length as she strokes him, thumbs rolling over the ridges of his piercings. As she does, she can't help but continue to rock her hips against her dad's hand now instead, desperate for more. "Daddy, please, can I have your cock? Please Daddy, I want it so bad."

"Yeah, baby girl? You want Daddy’s cock so bad you’ll take it however you can get it.” He smirks down at the desperate image Roxy makes.

"Yes, yes, yes," she agrees, nodding and lacing her fingers tight together for him to fuck into her grip, trying to make it feel as good as possible. She barely recognizes herself as the same person who cried and made herself sick with worry over Dave and what she was afraid her father would do to him, replaced by a dumb little girl who just wants her daddy, who would do anything he asked to keep hearing him call her his good girl. Her mouth drops open, a high pitched moan dripping out as her daddy shoves his thumb down past her clit and plunges it fully inside her pussy with a squelch, as he fucks it up against her g spot so relentlessly that it makes her clench and shake around him, moans turning sharp and panting. 

"Oh, god, _Daddyyyy."_ Her eyes roll up and cross slightly, hips rocking more fervently into her daddy's attention as he takes back up the assault on her clit using the knuckle of his middle finger; it hurts, still, but pain is the earliest way she learned to experience pleasure, and it puts her right back into that little girl space.

He almost feels sorry for her, wonders what it must be like in her head for her to lose control, but mostly he’s just proud of reducing her to this shaking moaning mess. This is his creation, opening up perfectly under his control just like he’d raised her to. Right now, like this, Roxy is nothing short of perfect and he is absolutely _never_ going to let her find that out. "You don’t even care what I stick inside you, do you? You just wanna be filled. Sweet little baby slut so fuckin' desperate for Daddy to put _anything_ inside you, bet you’re just gaggin' to be stuffed full of Daddy’s cum, too."

She resumes stroking his cock, hands twisting to roll her fingers over the head, a little too hazy to fully process her father's dirty talk. "No, Daddy, please, I just want you to fill me up, please, god, _please."_

“That’s what I thought. Can feel you squeezing around me like the greedy little whore you are. Too bad, Daddy’s not done playing just yet," he chuckles cruelly and yanks his hand from her shorts; she can't help but to whine at the loss of her daddy's fingers, hips bouncing just a little in protest. He tucks his wet fingers into his palm and works one handed to tug her bra up. Roxy’s tits fall out like a goddamn dream, all dewy soft skin and dark dusty nipples twisted up tight. He cuts off any vocal protest before it can reach her mouth by taking one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She squeals a high _Daddy!_ as he harshly twists her nipple, smearing her own juices all over chest in a shiny little temptation that he can’t help ducking down to slurp up.

Her salty-sweet taste bursts in his mouth, making his dick twitch and his hips fuck down harder into her hands. He sucks at her tit, jaw working in tandem with his tongue, digging deep into each tight crease of her nipple as he laps up every last drop of her. It makes Roxy's vision blur with how good it feels, little panting moans falling out of her mouth with each firm swipe of his tongue, with the way it feels right to have her tits sucked on. Only when her flavor has all gone does he pull off with a wet sucking pop, fingers going back to work as he starts in on the other nipple, sweet even for its lack. Her pussy clenches around nothing, spilling fresh wetness, and her fingers squeeze around his cock in tandem.

“Like this, baby girl? This what you want? Not just Daddy dick, right, or else you and the little fag wouldn’t be fucking like rabbits all over the house. No, you just wanna be bred up, wanna be little mama Roxy with tits all swollen up to match your fat belly. My baby girl wants a baby, doesn’t she? Why else would you be so willing to take Daddy’s cock bare?”

Her rhythm falters as he starts to talk again, brow crumpling as confusion and mounting horror break through the haze of how good it feels to have him playing with her nipples. “What? No, I - _no,_ I don't want a baby, what?”

His hands and mouth still against her - even his hips stutter to a stop, and her eyes widen in fear as her dad's demeanor changes. He pulls back slowly, taking his hands from her chest and bringing them up on either side of her head, bracketing her in the shadow of his body, looming over her and pinning her with his stare and the weight of her displeasure.

For several long minutes he only watches her, burying her under the weight of his silence and the impassivity of his stare. She holds her breath as she waits out the impossibly long silence. When he finally does speak, he keeps his tone deep and rough and unforgiving: "Did you just fucking lie to me?"

She flinches under his harsh tone; not for the first time today, she realizes she's stuck. If she insists she wasn't lying, she'll only make him angrier - if she acquiesces, she'll trap herself into something way over her head. But his question demands an answer, and she squeaks a couple of times as she tries to speak, confused and conflicted and overwhelmed, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I - I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again, I'm so sorry."

She keeps holding her breath as he holds out another few moments, making her sweat just a little bit longer. She bites her lip to hold back a sob as her fear mounts that he's going to be angry anyway, cheeks puffing up for a moment as it bubbles up despite her efforts. That's always been the trick to Roxy: keeping something back just long enough for the sense of abandonment to creep in on her and do all the convincing for him. It's the gift that keeps on giving.

He hushes her. She gasps softly as her daddy touches her face, having almost expected to be hit instead, and she tilts into his touch despite the harsh edge to his grip. His fingers curl just this side of too tight against the curve of her jaw. "I know you didn't mean it. You're my good girl, right, and good girls don't lie. I'm gonna give you another chance to tell the truth. You want me to fuck a baby into you, don't you."

She nods, frantic and frazzled. "Yes, yes, Daddy, I'm your good girl, a-and I. I want that, I want you to fuck a baby into me. Please, Daddy, will you?"

She trembles under the soft press of her daddy's lips to her forehead and then each of her eyelids, startles under the unexpected sweep of his tongue as he licks up the desperate tears gathered in the corner of her eye.

“That wasn't so hard, was it?”

"No, Daddy," she whispers, shamed, and flinches as he pulls his hand from her cheek roughly, wrenching her head aside.

He snaps the elastic hem of the bra still bunched up above her tits and tuts dismissively. "Take this shit off already. Don't act like I have to tell you how to do every little thing."

She feels jerked around, unstable, confused and disjointed by her dad's shifting demeanor; she rushes to strip off her bra, shaking it off of her hand before stripping her shorts off right after. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbles as she undresses, settling on her back again once she's completely naked. "Is that better, Daddy?"

He enjoys how disoriented Roxy is suddenly, wants to laugh at how fucking easy it is to set her adrift. It's a heady feeling to know that he could just leave her lost like this, and briefly his mind trips over the delicious thought of getting up and _literally_ leaving her. But right now, he wants to fuck her more than he wants to fuck with her.

Her daddy puts a damn near tender touch to the back of her thighs and gently pushes her legs up, exposing her smooth pussy, all shiny with her own juices. “So much better, baby. And look at that, you even shaved for me, knew I was gonna be up here fuckin' you, huh? Got yourself all pretty and smooth, just the way I like it."

With her knees pressed up and her pussy exposed, Roxy feels smaller than ever; she shrinks, neck sinking into her shoulders, thumb wedged between her teeth and elbows pulled in tight, propping her tits up from falling to her sides. It occurs to her that she might not have even been growing hair there the last time he touched her, but she stays quiet, nodding in agreement that she shaved for _him,_ that she was waiting for him to come take her; it's not true, but it's what he wants to hear. To him, anything else is a lie, and so it becomes the truth to her, too. 

A little fissure of pleasure shoots down his spine to see Roxy get so small so fast. His little girl doesn't go under nearly as easy as Dave, but it's all the sweeter when he finally gets her there. It always feels like a victory, and sometimes, though rarely, he likes the battle. “You know, it's a good thing you wanna be bred up, baby girl, 'cause I've been thinkin' about havin' another kid.”

When she speaks up again, her voice is small. “How come?”

Admittedly, he hadn’t expected her question, but he doesn't let it show. “Call it early onset empty nest syndrome. Y’all are fixin' to be out of the house, gonna wanna fill it back up.”

He answers her question easily, and it almost feels weird to have him talk to her in such a casual manner, like he doesn't have any ulterior motives. Her brow furrows in confusion, and then concern; somehow, she'd never considered that her dad might get lonely without her and her siblings around. "Oh…"

He cups his hands around the crease of her thighs, thumbs swiping in gentle little teases against her pussy lips before he spreads her open there, too, bumping the head of his cock against the wet, sucking heat of her. Her face softens, opening up into vulnerability and innocence; her mouth drops open, gasping as he touches her gently and opens her up, whines high and quiet as the warmth of his cock presses close.

“Besides, I miss havin' a kid to play with.”

Her hands move to hold her thighs behind her knees, heart stuttering as her daddy says he wants another kid to _play with_ \- she knows what he means, knows the horror of that little statement, but she lies to herself, tells herself he just means being a dad, maybe being better. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

She whines, high and breathy, as her daddy teases her, bucking his hips forward only to slide his dick up through the slick folds of her pussy, thick length pressed up against where she desperately wants him inside; she rocks her hips into the rough grind, the solid metal of his piercing pressing into her clit just barely this side of too much.

He pulls back, taking his dick in one hand and holding her open with the other, dragging his dick around her slippery smooth edges and halfheartedly lubing himself up with her juices. Her fingers dig hard into the backs of her knees, legs and pussy trembling as he traces the head of his cock through her wetness; his breath stutters imperceptibly at how she flutters around him like a filthy kiss. He wants to be _inside_ her already, wants to make good on all his teasing promises, wants to fuck the pussy that he created. “What do you say, Rox Star? Gonna be a good girl and give your daddy another baby?”

She can only whimper out a soft _Daaaadddyyyyy_ in her frustration and impatience, tired of being teased and feeling ready to burst. He doesn't even ask her to beg, but she does anyway: “Yes, Daddy, please, I wanna be good, I wanna have your baby, please, Daddy, god, _please_ fuck me.”

He hesitates a moment before entering her, torn between wanting to savor the smooth glide of his daughter's pussy swallowing him up and wanting to slam in deep and make her squeal like the dirty slut he knows she is. In the end, he figures that he’ll only get to fuck his daughter for the first time once, so he might as well take it slow and enjoy it. 

His thumb sweeps gentle circles around her clit as his bare dick slips inside of Roxy with a soft wet sound. The slow sink of him inside her is overwhelming, between his solid heat and the stretch and fullness she feels in accommodating his size. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you got a sweet pussy. So fuckin’ good for me,” he groans, letting out a long stuttering breath at the heat of her.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers as he slowly fucks himself deeper inch by inch, letting out short, truncated moans each time he rocks his way into her. Her hips shift under his attention as his thumb works a quick counterpoint on her swollen clit, feeling like she could cum already. She's so pent up from being teased, in combination with the way his cock puts pressure on everything inside her without even being fully seated, but the idea of coming so quickly embarrasses her and she holds herself back, sounds coming out in little ah, ah, ahs as she tries to control it. “Oh fuck, Daddy.”

It's been a while since he's played with her, but Bro recognizes the signs of Roxy's impending orgasm, the way her hips jerk and the soft gasping moans - even the ripples of her pussy around his cock are familiar, though the last time he felt them was around three of his fingers. 

She knows she's caught as soon as her dad takes his thumb off her clit, stopping the movement of his hips even though he's barely halfway inside of her. As much as she was trying to hold herself back, she whines long and loud with her disappointment and frustration, head dropping back against her bed as the sense of imminence to her orgasm fades back. 

His dick twitches with the need to fuck in deep and ruin her pussy, but he forces himself to hold still, teasing her with the lack of stimulation while he takes this moment to calm himself down and adjust to being inside his daughter for the first time. “You're squeezin' me awfully tight baby, are you about to cum? Barely got my dick in you and already you're so worked up. Beg me for it, baby girl, beg me to make you cum on your daddy's dick."

“You're just so big…” she speaks softly, shrinking into her shoulders with embarrassment as her father teases her for being so close so soon. She feels like she hasn't stopped begging since he came into her room, thinks that she might never stop now that she's started. “Please, Daddy, oh my god, please make me cum, I wanna cum for you, Daddy _please.”_

"Good girl," he hums. Her legs fall around her dad's hips as he pulls her hands off of her knees and guides them to her tits, a silent signal to play with herself while he readjusts their position. She pulls her lip between her teeth again, already red and swollen from how much she's bitten it, as she rolls her nipples between her fingers.

He tucks his knees further underneath her and spreads them wide, grabbing her around her slim waist and lifting her hips up so that his dick is angled towards her upper walls. The drag of his cock against her g-spot makes her eyes go soft and unfocused, makes her squeeze around him in the hopes of getting more. The arch of her lower back is sharp and tight once her daddy has her where he wants her, and her thighs quiver with anticipation as his grip around her waist turns hard.

And then he's shoving inside her completely, the force of his thrusts shocking a cry out of Roxy, her voice hitching with each smack of his hips into hers. Every time his cock bottoms out inside her, the head of his dick presses up against her belly from the inside. It's vicious and rough, hurts exactly the way she always wants it to, deep and ruthless and raw. Her fingers clench around her nipples, tugging on them in small jerks as her dad drags her down to meet each thrust. It's no time at all until she smacks right up against the edge of her orgasm, and when her daddy speaks it's little more than a snarl: _"Cum,_ you fuckin' slut."

"Ah - ah - ah - _fuck -"_ Roxy's trembling all over as her daddy growls her permission - or instruction. It doesn't matter to her which it is. Everything tenses at once, knees jerking up and clamping closed so forcefully that only her ankles are left to hook around her daddy's broad back; her fingers and toes curl tightly, nipples trapped and twisting as her back arches up and her long, high moan sobs its way out of her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Daddy!"_

Watching Roxy come apart on his dick, with a cry of his name, is nothing short of glorious. He only pauses for a moment to pry her legs back open; her knees lock around her dad's waist again, tight and vibrating through her aftershocks. He fucks her through her orgasm with gritted teeth as she bucks and shakes around him. "Just like that baby, squeeze me just like that." 

He can feel her juices seeping into his jeans, the fabric making a faint sucking noise every time it slaps against her ass. His pace is relentless, giving her no chance to recover before he fucks her right into painful overstimulation. He shifts his grip on her waist so that he can go back to rubbing at her clit, making her cry high and pitiful, both of her hands snapping down to try to push his touch away on reflex. He can't help grunting at the way her pussy clamps down like a vice around his cock and makes him lose his rhythm. 

Her desperate pawing for relief finally eases as he leans back, his pace slowing down to brutal rolling thrusts. Each hard thrust fucks a low hiccuping moan from her chest; she jolts with the way his cock drags against her g-spot, can already feel heated pressure starting to build itself up again deep inside.

“Think you can cum again before I do? Want you nice and sloppy when I finally fill you up. Gonna look so fuckin' good with my kid in you, baby. Little teenage whore, pregnant from her own Daddy.”

"I think so. If - if you keep doing that I can squirt for you." Her moans and whines are gasping, fingers curling and flexing in the air without something to do with them, and she blinks tears free from her lashes to roll down her temples. Her hips roll in time with his, trying to get more pressure on that spot inside her. "Fuck, just wanna be good for you, Daddy."

He groans, hips snapping as he falls that much deeper into pleasure at Roxy's words and the steady drip of tears from her eyes. "Already so good for me, baby, look at you taking my cock so fucking well."

She could swear the praise feels just as good as it does to be fucked; her arms loop over her daddy's shoulders as he tugs her up, holding onto the back of his neck as he slams their mouths together again. He kisses her, deep and dirty, until the momentum from his thrusts carries him too far forward and they crash to the bed. She makes a surprised noise against his mouth as they topple over, grunts low as his weight briefly crushes into her and presses his dick _deep._ She breathes hard and heavy in the lull where he readjusts, certain even through her haze and fog that she won't be given another chance to catch her breath until her father is done. 

Briefly, Bro is annoyed by the falter, but as he pushes himself back up, his hand brushes against Roxy's phone, still blasting her shitty teenaged music. It gives him an idea so heady that he can't stop the shiver and twitch of his hips, and he drags the phone with him as he rights himself, tucking it behind his knee where Roxy won't see it. 

He smirks as he puts his hands back around her waist, and she can feel the soreness underneath his grip that tells her she'll have wide, hand-shaped bruises there by the next day. He picks up his brutal assault on her pussy as if he'd never stopped, fast and ruthless, and she can feel how swollen and abused she is inside already. "Pretty little baby slut Roxy. You really do look so fuckin' good like this. Bet you'd look even better squirtin' all over my dick. Be a good girl and play with your clit, help Daddy make you squirt. Tell me when you're close, wanna hear you beg me to cum."

The pain dulls as pleasure builds, Roxy's eyes squeezing shut as her hand slips down between her legs to rub at her clit. "Yes Daddy, fuck, I will, I will, I promise." Her voice comes out breathy, panting, truncated and interrupted by short little moans and hitches as her father fucks deep into her, as her tits bounce in time with his rhythm.

He gets lost in bringing Roxy closer to her orgasm, in the heat and sheer goddamn pleasure of fucking a pussy that was literally made for him. Hungry eyes drink in every detail of her, from her tits jiggling like a cheap cam girl to the way her hand works quick and desperate over her clit. There's power in fucking his own daughter stupid, in turning her into a little whore hungry to be bred up, and Bro is drunk on it. It takes actual effort to stave off the orgasm that's creeping up his spine and dragging rough fucked out grunts from him, but what he has planned is hotter than just creaming Roxy up. 

Between her daddy's brutal, steady pace, the low dangerous grit of the sounds he makes - that _she's_ making him make - and her own fingers working fast and hard, it's no time at all before she's right on the edge again, full of heat and pressure low in the cradle of her hips. She starts to curl up again, trying to hold herself back even as she comes closer and closer, moans high and whining between desperate gasps of air. "Oh fuck, Daddy, Daddy, I'm so close, please, please, can I cum?"

"Good girl, good fuckin' girl, Roxy. Close your eyes baby girl and enjoy it, let Daddy take care of you." He takes one hand off of her to reach for her phone. It's shaky work to unlock it and keep fucking, but he manages it, quickly swiping to the camera feature. He lines up the shot and hits record. "Gonna cum again, Roxy? Gonna squirt all over my cock? Do it, baby girl. Show Daddy how bad you wanna be bred."

Her head drops back, eyes shut tight and mouth dropped open, moans sobbing their way out of her chest as she stops holding herself back, body shuddering as she approaches her second orgasm. She nods, eager and frantic, at her father's questions. "Yes, _yes,_ Daddy, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum for you, fuck, _fuck!"_ She fucks her hips down hard on his cock as she hits her peak, crying high and loud as she clenches and shakes around him, and she yanks her hand away from herself as wet ejaculate gushes over her daddy's lap, as her abs flex and her knees lock tight around his waist.

He loses his breath when Roxy gushes all over him, hips twitching a choppy uneven rhythm as a torrent of liquid floods out of her pussy to splash up against his chest and soak down the entire front of his pants. "Good girl. Fuck. So good for Daddy. So perfect for me baby girl, I'm so fuckin' proud."

She lets out a bubbling, teary sob when her dad says he's proud - she can't help it, half-mindless from cumming so hard she can see space behind her tightly shut eyes and all of her ability to filter or hold herself back completely dissolved.

He's lost in the haze of it, thoughtlessly muttering praise he doesn't even mean because it's the hottest thing he's ever seen or felt, hotter still for it being his own daughter pouring over his lap like a broken faucet. It feels like the culmination of 17 years of hard work - like every minute of bratty behavior, every snap of attitude and flash of fearful eyes aimed at him, every flinch and jerk away from his hands, all of it was worth it for this moment alone. No matter what came before, right now Roxy was writhing under him, cumming for him and from the pleasure he gave her. And he got it all on video.

“Gonna fuck a baby into you now, Roxy, gonna get you all pretty and bred up. Are you ready? Say _yes Daddy, I want your baby.”_

She's still overwhelmed and twitching and gone by the time he asks her if she's ready to be bred, demands her to tell him yes; she's oddly grateful for the instruction, the burden of stringing words together on her own taken off of her heaving chest. "Yes Daddy, I want your baby," she gasps.

He stops the recording and tosses the phone behind him to grab later. He hunches down over her, hooking his arms around her to grip her shoulders from behind and force her to meet his every brutal thrust. Now that she's cum he doesn't care about her pleasure anymore, snapping his hips into the sloppy wet heat of her pussy without any aim or finesse. 

"Please, please, I want your baby, want you to fill me up, wanna make you cum, too, Daddy - ah!" Unexpected pain cuts her off as he tucks his face against her neck, digging his teeth into sweat slick skin while he grunts and growls. Low groans and pained whines jolt out of her, muscles shaking and twitching around him without a moment to recover as he fucks deep into her overstimulated pussy, a mindless beast ruled only by his own pleasure and the need to breed.

He's so close already, burning up from the inside as tension builds low in his stomach. His fingertips tingle from how hard he presses them into Roxy's shoulders, ears ringing with the loud wet squelch of her pussy and the smack of his damp thighs against hers. He wants to cum deep inside her, wants to get her pregnant, ruin her life and keep her from leaving. Even if she gets rid of it, it will be one more claim he has on her, one last irrefutable tie to him, _something to remember him by._ That thought, combined with the sweet way she begs for it, pushes him over the edge.

His hips stutter and snap against her; he pulls her down and presses his dick as deep as he possibly can, cumming with a long drawn out groan. Pleasure shoots up his spine to whiten his vision, mind going punch drunk and empty. The pulse of her father's cock as he cums feels like a reward to Roxy, the sensation exaggerated by her swollen, tender insides; the hot liquid flood of his cum inside her is completely new, instantly addictive, makes her gasp and squeeze around him as if she were trying to milk him for everything he has.

He rides out his orgasm, keeps up a dirty grind as his breath shudders out of him to puff against his daughter's neck. When he speaks, his voice is whisper soft and gravelly. "Fuck, you took that so well, Roxy, my good girl, my sweet little girl."

Her body trembles under his weight and his grip, trembles as he whispers into her neck - she pulls her nails from his back, fingers flattening out from her desperate grasp for purchase to press her palms to his shoulder blades as she tries to catch her breath.

He takes one hand off of her shoulder to skim over her lower stomach, just above the spot where his dick had pressed up against her from the inside. "Perfect baby about to give me another baby. Knew there was a reason I loved you."

His hand pressing warm to her stomach, and his voice - his voice. She cracks, breath stuttering as her eyes flood with tears, chest and stomach fluttering with a complete lack of control. 

"You love me?" She asks him with his cock still buried deep in her body, with her brittle, wrecked voice that shatters and shakes but still manages to be hopeful and vulnerable at once.

Bro's post-orgasmic bliss is shattered by the sticky sweet question, making him grimace. Roxy ruined it. She can tell just by the way his face shifts against the bruises on her neck, the way his body goes a little tense before he starts to pull away. The high of his orgasm and the thrill of taking what he wants from Roxy is starting to wear off, and he's already pulling back on the composure that he'd lost. Her slick walls surround him, her hands press up against his back, her womb maybe already on the way to welcoming the next Strilonde bastard, but his thoughts are already drifting.

She doesn't want him to go, and she grabs uselessly at his shoulders as he pushes himself up, jeans squeaking from their dampness. He only barely tries to keep the annoyance from that off his face. He puts his free hand to the fresh bite mark on her neck, and she flinches at the pressure, the mark stinging and dully bruised at the same time. "Yeah, of course." 

Her heart drops under the dismissive answer he gives her. He draws her up into a kiss, stealing one last taste of her before he grows completely bored of it; she takes what she can get, trying to draw it out into something slow and soft as much as she can before he pulls away from her completely. As he does, his dick slips out of her with a lewd wet noise that makes him smirk and leaves her empty.

"I'm sorry…" Roxy whispers, shivering and alone as he rolls off of her to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to her. She wraps her arms around herself to try and self-soothe her need to be held, to stave off from crashing into drop with the sudden disconnect.

Bro ignores her small apology, plucking at his ruined clothes in annoyance. She shakes as she watches her father's impassive back as he strips off everything but his damp underwear and tosses his soaked clothes onto her floor; her fingers dig hard into her ribs with how desperately she tries to hold herself together. Her eyes squeeze shut, the music from her phone feeling impossibly loud in her ears without the desperate haze and sounds of sex drowning it out. 

Swiping Roxy’s phone off the floor, Bro sends the video to himself and then erases it completely off her phone. He even goes so far as to delete their conversation in the messaging app. He smirks to himself as he drops the phone back to the floor, excited to have one more secret over her.

"Thanks again, kiddo, you were somethin' else." His words are cold and devoid of any of the affection he'd shown her before, and she starts to curl herself up, overstimulated and utterly deprived at once. 

He twists around to drop a harsh smack onto her inner thigh that surprises her, makes her cry and jerk away. His eyes trail over the sloppy wet split of her. Some part of him wants to be excited by the sight, but it's just another creamy pussy. He turns away again and stands up to leave.

"Please don't go." Her voice is weak and pitiful, heavy and tight with tears; she knows it's useless, but she can't help trying.

He's almost to the door when Roxy's voice reaches him. It makes him hesitate, hand reaching to unlock the door while his head twitches involuntarily back in her direction. He thumbs the lock and swings the door open, turning back to face her as he stands in the doorway.

His baby is curled up on her side, crying, knees pulling up high and tight into a ball, and her eyes open to the tear-swimming sight of her dad about to leave her alone. Her skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the marks he left. From the hallway comes a faint breeze that cools his own damp skin. From the bedroom comes the thick scent of sex and the dulcet tones of her teeny bopper trash music singing about being held down and knocked out. He tries to reach down and feel anything other than bone deep exhaustion, but nothing comes. 

"Tell me when you know for sure." He steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> jaja you thought the tissues were for sexy stuff but it was for the TEARS. Song Title from F*ck Me by Vernon Jane. We worked for days on end splicing and dicing up a fucking script rp into this behemoth of a fic so y’all better have enjoyed it.
> 
> Peachy Reminder: AO3 is our one lasting bastion of hope for freedom of fan expression so please help to grow a more interactive community here by commenting on fics you like and supporting authors! Even if you don't comment on my fic, please comment something nice on someone else's! :3


End file.
